the not so sad story of kurt elizabeth hummel
by ilovemesomellamas
Summary: Meet Kurt Hummel: heart-broken, sad, a complete zero, a loner, also a loser. He thought he could change it, "again". He thought he could be happy, but now, with him back in town he highly doubts it.
1. prologue: kurt elizabeth hummel

He was such a mess. He was a failure. He was nothing. A complete zero without him. It was getting heavier and heavier, he just couldn't bear it anymore. The loneliness. He was feeling lonely even though he had plenty of friends now, no bullying, nothing. It was also ironic that **he **was the reason to that. Saying good-bye is always hard, he knew it. But the thing was... they never said good-bye. He just left. Not a note, not a message, not a phone call- he just left. Without an explanation, without telling him the reasons why he would let go. He promised not to let go. He did.

He made himself promise he wouldn't think of him. Yet, he was doing it. He was never going to let the pressure of memories destroy him. But, he just couldn't stop thinking about him. He loved the bittersweet feeling in his stomach whenever he thought of him. There were some times he thought if he ever stops thinking about him, he would forget him. Nobody wants that, right?

He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. He remembered going to his house because he didn't answer any of his phone calls. His father had opened the door. Looking at him as if he was trying to remember who he was. Kurt asked can he _please_ see Blaine. Answer was simple.** "He moved out." "He couldn't do it here so he transferred to another school in Los Angeles. Such a good thing for him, actually. He is living with his uncle now. That boy, he sure has transferred a lot this year." **

He remembered saying "Thank you, sir, have a good day." His father didn't know about their relationship. That was the day when Kurt realized it. Well, that was also the day their relationship ended. He could still remember going to home and feeling nothing for a while. He slightly remembered checking out the rooms- to make sure he was alone. When he was sure... He started crying. Crying so hard that he thought his eyes were gonna come out. He thought it was a joke. Just a practical joke Blaine was doing. He was going to pick up his phone eventually and say "Oh, did you really buy that?" He was going to laugh, Kurt was going to feel relieved. And boom, problem solved. But no, he didn't pick up his phone. Because it wasn't even a phone number that was in use anymore. He cried like crazy. He couldn't stop it. He was a weak person. He was weak, he was stupid, he was a loser. That was probably why he left him. He looked everywhere to find something, _**anything **_that belonged to him. Only thing he found was a Dalton hoodie. A red Dalton hoodie with the smell of his perfume. He hugged it and smelled it, thinking he was there, lying on bed with him- hugging him, perhaps. Saying everything was going to be alright. Saying that as long as they are together, it's alright. Saying he won't let him go. Never. He remembered crying himself to sleep. Such a nightmare that year was. Couldn't sing, couldn't think, couldn't focus on anything. He was wearing the same clothes he wore the other day- well, who cares? He didn't. He knew that the life he had, the world he knew- ended when he left him. That day, it ended. Just like that.

But now, he said to himself, I shouldn't be thinking of him. He isn't here anymore. It has been over a year now. I should focus on my exams. Now that almost everybody graduated, I should focus on the Glee Club._ I should focus on my life. _

_Just another day. No big deal. I am better off alone._

He wasn't all miserable, you know. He had wonderful friends, a loving dad, a good family. There was even boys that were asking him out. (He never said yes to anyone though) Everything he needed. Everything was like how they should be. The only reason he was so bumped - well it was because he never got a good explanation. He couldn't reach him, he couldn't just- he couldn't just tell him** he was such a dick. **

He was sitting in that coffee house they used to go. Drinking his coffee. Alone, again.

"Oh why, are they gay? Oh my God, that's so embarrassing. I'm a gay men magnet."

Kurt listened to their conversation as they walked in. Two girls, giggling, talking about a cute gay couple. He closed his eyes. A cute gay couple. Coming to this coffee house to hang out. He opened his eyes and decided he should leave. He felt like he should leave immediately for some reason.

"Stop it, Blaine! Just stop!"

His heart was in a race. It was pumping like crazy. There are tons of people named Blaine in the world. He is in Los Angeles now, Kurt. It is not him. He is either in L.A with his uncle or he is in some shit place, fucking guys for fun. Because that's what dick-heads do. Dick-heads like him. They leave their **boyfriends **for fun, never call them again, disappear like what hey had was nothing, then, they fuck some other boys.

"I'm just having f-"

It was his voice. It was him. IT WAS** HIM. What to do? What should I do? **What is he doing here? He couldn't think straight for a while. Then he turned around to check if it was only his imagination or not. Their eyes met. Kurt wasn't going to weep. He was there, standing two inches away. He was there with that guy, that guy had blond hair, blue eyes or were they green? He didn't think he was cute, he couldn't think about anything but Blaine. What was he doing in here? Why was he in here? Who was that guy? Could his eyes look any better than they do know? WAS KURT CRYING ALREADY? He felt the tears on his cheeks. He felt like his face was on fire. He was there, standing near to his table- _their table, _looking at him like he was as shocked as Kurt was. Why was he even shocked? He left him alone in this town and if he decided to come back... Well, it wasn't the most shocking thing to find Kurt sitting alone in their favorite coffee house, sitting at their table.

"Do you- do you guys know each other? Oh my, Blaine, is he OK? Are you OK?"

He felt the boy's hand on his shoulder.

He pushed his hand away. It was like a reflex or something. He just stood up, practically ran towards to the door and left the coffee house.

He couldn't stop crying. Why was he weak? What was happening? Did he see Blaine? Did he hear him speak? He dreamed about it all the time. He thought if he would come back to town like ever, he was going to yell at him. He was going to say hurtful things maybe, he was going to make him hurt as much as he hurt Kurt. Instead, all he did was to cry like a baby, leave the coffee house, can't breathe properly and forgot which way he should go.

He never had a tiny hope that he would come back but he would dream about it anyway. In his dreams, Blaine would be crying, apologizing, saying that he regretted what he did every day.

Just when he started to believe it was a dream after all, somebody touched his shoulder. He understood it wasn't Blaine just by the feeling of the touch. It was someone else.

"Hey, are you all right?"

He was that boy. That boy who came to the cafe with Blaine.

"**No, I'm not. Why did you come after me? Who are you? What do you mean to Blaine? Where is Blaine, anyway? Is he still in the coffee house?"**

Instead, he just nodded.

"I do not do this a lot. I mean, I do not run after some random guy I saw in a coffee house. But, you seemed so upset and well, Blaine just stopped talking after he saw you. He completely froze. He insisted that he didn't want to come and- well, I just wanted to ask if you guys were friends?"

Kurt got a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow the feeling of being miserable.

"Yeah, we were friends", he said. He couldn't believe that was his own voice. It was so weird, so weak, like he were the Kurt from 3 years ago. I can't let him ruin my life, _**again. **_He thought.

"Oh sorry if he was a jerk to you. He is just like that. Always the same, heartless Blaine."

He wanted to laugh at that boy. He wanted to say, _**Always the same, heartless Blaine? Really? **_He is the most wonderful guy I've ever known. So, you must be talking about another Blaine. What I think I saw there was just a hallucination, then, huh? Great. Now, I can go back to my house. Right. Problem solved.

"I'm Ian, by the way."

The boy gave Kurt a half-smile.

Kurt nodded again and started to walk. He left that Ian boy over there, made his way to his house.

He was shivering like crazy when he finally got home. He didn't check if rooms were empty because he knew he was alone. After Finn left for NYU, Carole and Burt started to visit him more every day. Kurt was okay with that, though. He wanted be alone. Especially when he is going through the very same thing- that one thing that made him go much more weaker. Losing Blaine was hard but now he was realizing that seeing him again was harder. He didn't want to think about why he was here or what should Kurt do if he sees him again. He just reached out for the hoodie under his pillow and hugged it again. He hated himself for being vulnerable. He cried himself to sleep like he did-almost-two years ago.

He hated Blaine for letting go.

He hated Blaine for showing up after one and a half years.

He hated Blaine for bringing that Ian boy with him.

He hated Blaine for not coming after him.

_He hated himself for__still__loving him._

**Author's note**:

My English isn't good, I'm just writing things that I like- so don't judge me if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm trying to do my best and reviews are really- really important to me because this is my first attempt to write a fanfic in English. Well, it's a big deal for me so I hope you guys would understand that.

Thank you!


	2. he comes back with a boy named ian

His phone was ringing. He shoved the Dalton hoodie. Did he really hug it all along? _Gross._ Yeah, gross my ass, he thought. Still hating himself.

It was Finn. Oh, great, just great. Finn hated Blaine. Because Finn was one of the few people who _tried_ to help Kurt get over him.

Kurt tried to get a grip on himself before he answered the phone call.

"Hi"

That's more likely, he thought, that **actually **sounds like my voice.

"Hey, Kurt, how are you?"

_I'm broken, Finn. He is back. With a boy named Ian. I always hated that name, you know. It's getting harder. Should I talk to him? I need revenge, you know. You always told me I should just let it go. I can't. No one is here. Even Quinn and Puck had left. I'm all-alone. Glee Club is a disaster. I missed you guys. I missed you guys so much. _

He felt like he was going to cry so he stopped himself and tried to have a steady voice.

"I'm good, good indeed. How are you guys? How is dad? He shouldn't be taking long trips, you know."

"I know. They are fine. Look, I gotta go, Rachel's waiting."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. _**Rachel's waiting. **_At last.

"Anyway, just wanted to tell you that mom and Burt are staying here for a couple of weeks. They are going to have their something-th anniversary and they think of this as a honeymoon they couldn't get when they were married."

"Their 5th anniversary, Finn, be a little more thoughtful."

"Yeah, right. Take good care dude, bye."

"You too, say Rachel I said hey."

Kurt sighed. He hated doing this but the reason they couldn't get a proper honeymoon was because Kurt transferred to Dalton. The reason was somehow connected to Blaine and he hated it.

Even though it was a hard decision, he decided to go to school like nothing happened. He wore that white jacket of his with the shirt has keys on it. He wore his black pants and white boots- he was ready to go. He **of course **_knew _that it was the outfit he wore almost 2 years ago while Blaine was serenading him with Somewhere Only We Know. Oh, who cares? He was just being political.

That was Kurt's last year on high school. As well, Blaine's. He didn't know if Blaine was going to return McKinley. He sighed again. He was going to school. Actually. He was doing it.

"Hey, hey! Kurt!"

Oh God, no. He recognized the voice. How could he ever forget it? He pretended like he didn't hear him.

"Hey, sorry, you are Kurt- right? Oh, God, he didn't lie to me just to pull my leg."

Kurt looked at the boy who was dangerously close to his locker. He rolled his eyes, without even looking at him he closed the locker. Oh, he needed to throw that courage shit to bin. He just couldn't believe himself.

"I'm Kurt."

He looked at him. Ian was standing near him, talking to Kurt and making Kurt realize what happened yesterday was real.

"Oh hi, Kurt. Sorry if I'm being an annoying person. I'm just over-friendly as Blaine says it. I'm new in here and Blaine told me he was going to check that Glee Club so when I saw you I got overexcited. I know you were a friend of his."

Kurt needed a moment to understand what was happening and what Ian just said.

So,

Blaine was back in town.

Blaine was back in town with a boy named Ian.

Blaine was also back in McKinley High.

Blaine went to check _**Glee Club?**_

Blaine _**knew **_he was in charge of Glee Club. Maybe he didn't know all the details (because he left before the semester ended) but he knew that almost all of the Glee Kids were going to graduate and they wanted him to take care of all the things since Mr. Schuster and Miss Pillsbury were going too.

In addition, there was Ian, who seems like he is Blaine's boy- whatever.

"Hey, Kurt? You are doing it again. I'm talking to you and you are not responding. Are you in love? You know what they say about being in love. You just can't concentrate on anything."

Ian was smiling. What did he even know about Kurt? Who was he to criticize him?

"Sorry."

He started to walk, he needed- he needed to go to the choir room. He needed to go there, see Blaine and pretend like it was his duty (it actually was his duty but whatsoever) to go there and say he didn't know Blaine was there too.

"Where are we heading to?"

OH, RIGHT. He was a puppy. He was an annoying little puppy who follows you around. Or, or he was just over-friendly _**as Blaine says it. **_

"Choir room."

"Great, great, I wanted to audition for Glee Club that way I can do it."

Kurt stopped and looked at Ian, like, you know- **looked at him.**

"_Who are you?" _He asked. He didn't believe he was doing it but well, he couldn't help the rage.

"What? Wh- I'm Ian, I came here fro-"

"No, like, who are you Ian? What do you even know about me? I am just a fucking boy you saw in a coffee house. You only know my name and you wouldn't even know it if you didn't ask that friend of yours. Let me be more clear about this, _**Ian**_, we are not friends. We will never be. I do not need any more friends right now, especially the ones that are fucking my ex-boyfriend."

He felt like his face was on fire. Why couldn't he help it? Why couldn't he just stop himself right there and be cool about the idea of having Blaine back in town with his new boyfriend? Why couldn't he- why couldn't he just be **Kurt Hummel **again?

Ian looked so confused, like he was trying to put the pieces together and it was so funny Kurt wanted to laugh if it weren't for the drama of the moment.

"I- Wow- tha- that was unexpected."

He gave a nervous laugh.

Kurt turned his face towards to the choir room. Like it wasn't enough already, Blaine was in front of the door, looking at their faces. But, he wasn't looking at Kurt he was looking at Ian. Kurt felt the guilt running through his veins.

No, he thought, no just fucking no. I'm not the guilty one here. I'm not. You don't know what I've been through after you left. You can't just show up in here with your new boyfriend and expect me to be cool about all of this.

Suddenly, he got Blaine's attention. Blaine was looking at what Kurt was wearing and that was the worst. Please ground swallow me up now. Fucking no. Why did he even wear those things? No, he just doesn't remember it Kurt, be calm. Why would he even care about one tiny small detail about you?

There was this awkward silence between them and Kurt felt like there were just three of them, like whole school was invisible. They came back to life with a boy shouting, "Gay pride, brother" at them.

"Oh my god, Ian, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to learn this like that."

Blaine walked towards Ian and put one of his hands on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered once again.

Kurt wanted to say, "**OH NO BLAINE, I'M SORRY. I'M JUST GONNA DISAPPEAR BECAUSE APPARENTLY I'M JUST A FUCKING NOBODY.**"

"It's okay" Ian finally spoke. He looked at Blaine and gave him a warm smile. "You have a past, too. It's okay."

No, this is not a fucking Hollywood movie and I am not the bad guy. No, this can't be happening. Are they actually acting like I do not exist? Maybe I should start pretending like I don't exist. Because it looks like Blaine doesn't even mind the fact that he left me without any explanations and he came back with a boyfriend after two years. Good. That's how they do it, then.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't know." Ian said, still smiling.

"You don't have to be sor-" When Blaine started to talk, Kurt knew he wasn't going to let him finish the fucking sentence.

"No, you have to be sorry. You have to be so fucking sorry that you can't bear the soreness anymore. Because that's how I feel **every freaking day. **And Blaine, you may think that it was okay to come here with your boyfriend and be around all the time but you know what? It is not. I'm sick of hating myself. I'm sick of thinking why you did this to me all the time. I'm sick of everything that involves you. So, you can either fuck him in this high school as long as you are away from me- or you guys can fucking transfer to another school because your little boyfriend was scared of me but you can't just tell him **he shouldn't be sorry. **He should be. So should you. Seeing you again- seeing that you don't actually care and watching you talk to him like that made me realize that I don't want an explanation anymore. I don't. Just stay away from me and stay away from the Glee Club. Because I can't let you take away that one thing I have right now."

When he finished he realized that he was shouting too loudly, there were plenty of people around, watching them and they were whispering.

_Blaine Anderson is back?_

_Kurt Hummel just lost his grip. Look how funny he looks._

_Look at Blaine and Ian not giving a fuck._

These were what Kurt thought they were talking. Well, he didn't pay that much attention. He didn't even look at Blaine and Ian. He started to run. He didn't think anybody would follow him and well, **nobody did. **He got out of the school and made his way to his house. He couldn't breathe properly but good news, he wasn't crying.

No, not at all. Because he actually felt his heart broke into two pieces. He thought there was no point in trying anymore. He thought he should just end it.

Yeah, he should just _**end it.**_

Author's note: Okay, so, I felt like I should just publish this because I won't probably have a chance to write/publish any more chapters for a couple of days. And once again, excuse all my grammar and spelling mistakes. I know my English isn't awesome but I'm trying to do my best. Please, please review. I feel like I'm such a loser because I get no reviews at all. Well as this site says some people actually read my story but I need reviews too, so, p l e a s e.

Also, thank you for reading because I know I suck at this. Lots of love


	3. for old times' sake

No. He loved himself too much to do this. He loved his father too much to do this. He loved everything about anything (except that he hated Blaine but that was a whole other subject) and he should have known he wouldn't do this to himself. Self harm? Why did he even think about it on the first place? Coming home- bailing on school and now thinking about hurting himself,_ with a knife? _That was so not Kurt Hummel. That was a weird guy who wanted to take more attention on himself like he hasn't got enough already. But, you know, who was Kurt Hummel anyway? It felt like his old self was also an old, bad memory that will fade away soon. He looked at his reflection on the mirror. Why did he look so sad and miserable. He wasn't all that bad, you know. He needed a hair care and a couple of hand/face creme bottles but he was alright. He was wearing his boxer with Blaine's hoodie on the top. It wasn't because he was so sad, it was because he loved to wear it. And he knew he had the house to himself so it was okay. Who cared if he was back with a boy? Who cared if Kurt thinks he still loves Blaine? I mean, Kurt, was going to be a famous designer/or a singer on Broadway musicals eventually. That was his dream. That was the **Kurt Hummel** he knew. It was that simple.

.

The door bell rang and Kurt panicked. He thought Burt and Carole were home and well if they see him like that -not in school with Blaine's hoodie on the top, that would be a pain. But then he realized they would have used their keys, right? He sighed. He couldn't believe himself. He went to open the door. Didn't think what he was wearing at all. Man, talk about shocks. Seeing Blaine in front of his door was even more shocking than seeing him in a coffee house with a blond-haired dude. Um, hey, there he was. Standing there with that damn-serious expression on his face.

Kurt said nothing and closed the door behind Blaine, welcoming him like nothing happened- what was it, ten or something minutes ago. Blaine took one or two steps towards the sofa and looked at the living room.

"Damn, this place still feels like **home**."

Kurt needed a moment to absorb what Blaine had just said. This place- _**Kurt's house, **_still feels like _**home? **_There was, of course, an awkward silence between them after what Blaine their eyes met, Blaine looked away.

"Why are you here, Blaine?" He asked. Didn't mean to be rude or anything but seriously _what _was he doing here?

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything. He was avoiding eye contacts so it was hard to understand what he was thinking. He glanced over Kurt's Dalton hoodie and his boxers (if he could see them anyway, that hoodie was damn long). Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Blaine wanted them back or not.

"I thought we needed to talk." He said, at last.

Kurt hold the need of hugging him and pulled a serious face. He was going to play the game with Blaine's rules.

"Oh, I thought I made it very clear that I don't want you near me, and also I don't need any explanations."

Blaine looked like he was hurt. Kurt wasn't so sure but he knew that he saw that puppy face before.

"Weird, you are wearing my hoodie and saying that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He certainly wasn't choosing the right things to wear today. He felt weirdly comfortable with Blaine talking to him like that, with stupid jokes and all. Also, he was relieved to know that he, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was stronger. (That was bullshit but he wasn't crying his eyes out or he wasn't begging for anything so well, call that progress.)

"Don't change the subject. I was just making my point. This is my property now. Oh, anyway, where is _**he?**_"

Blaine looked around like he was searching for something to say. Then, he saw Kurt's hair products and he pulled that weird, hurt face again. Like he missed all these. Probably that was only Kurt's brain, playing games with him. Because if Blaine was hurt, that would be a win for Kurt.

"He said he needed to think about stuff. Look, Kurt, whether you like it or not, we need to talk. Because that person in hallway may look like you but most definitely he isn't **you."**

**Oh, that was the subject, then. He didn't come back to beg for Kurt's forgiveness or anything.**

"It has been more than a year, Blaine. People change. I did, I guess. I mean, what's the freaking point, anyway?"

"Not you. I mean-_not like that._

Blaine was looking at Kurt directly now. Kurt felt all the memories of them rushing in, he felt like his heart was gonna explode. He didn't say anything in return, he just enjoyed the moment of silence and the scent of Blaine's perfume.

"I can't be the reason to that, right?" Blaine asked softly.

"Don't you go pity me Blaine Anderson."

Kurt was angry but in fact he actually liked to use Blaine's full name in sentences. Just like old d- Whatever.

"No, Kurt, I would never pity y-"

"Don't you dare finishing that sentence. If you are _the jerk Blaine_, stay like_ the jerk Blaine._"

Blaine looked puzzled. Oh, how much Kurt was enjoying this already.

"Wh-Kurt, you've changed a lot."

"**You **_made _me change. That doesn't count."

Blaine took few steps towards Kurt. They were two or three steps away from each other now. Kurt was not sure that Blaine could hear his heart beats from that much of a distance.

"This... this isn't you and I **hate **this."

Kurt, again, rolled his eyes. He was happy that he wasn't losing his grip, crying or yelling at him like a maniac. He was just cool. Yeah, just like that.

"And **this **isn't you, Blaine. So we done talking?"

Blaine looked so sad just for a moment. Even only that made Kurt felt an actual, physical pain. Kurt knew he shouldn't be sorry at all but still, it was hard.

"If that's what you want, I guess so."

They looked at each other again. Kurt wondered if he was the only person who felt that unbearable sexual tension between them. Probably, he was the only one. That didn't keep him away from enjoying it to bits.

"Okay then." Said Kurt, he opened the door and telling him to go- without actually telling him to go. That was fun.

Blaine exhaled. It was a basic human instinct, yet, it was so sexy when it was Blaine.

He felt Blaine's eyes on his bare legs, Kurt smirked.

Blaine, suddenly, closed the door and grabbed Kurt's arm. Kurt was incredibly shocked to do something.

"What?" He asked, his voice was fading.

"Kurt... I- I-" He stuttered a bit, then continued, "I still care about you. I do."

They both looked like they were going to cry. Kurt didn't get what was going on or why was- why was he even doing it.

"Thank... you?" He murmured.

Blaine's hand was still on Kurt's arm. It was the littlest thing but he felt this warm and cosy feeling in his stomach. _**Good, **_he thought to himself, _this _still feels like **home.**

"Kurt, can you do something for me?"

It was hard to decide what to say. Either "Of course, anything." or "No you fucking fucktard, just get the hell out of my house." Both looked so stupid, he just nodded.

"I want you to meet Ian."

He felt Blaine's hand tighten a bit.

"And I know it sounds so ridiculous. I need you to-I want you to meet him because... I don't want you guys to have any hard feelings towards each other. I don't want any of that drama happened today. I'm not blaming you for any of that."

"You better not" Kurt said.

He caught the most shocked expression on Blaine's face and suddenly his day was better.

"Anyway, you don't have to say yes now-but we'll be at the coffee house at 2 p.m. I won't tell him that I invited you but I'll be looking for you."

Kurt's arm was on fire. Blaine was looking at Kurt, with a different expression- that way, Kurt was sure that there was an unspoken need between them. Or maybe it was only Kurt but he still couldn't help but feeling like he lost a part of his body when Blaine let go off Kurt's hand.

"See you, then."

Blaine left the house and Kurt stood there, feeling nothing for a good ten-seconds.

So,

Blaine told him his place felt like home.

He told him he still cared about him.

He also wanted him to come to the coffee house, _to meet Ian._

Kurt couldn't help but smirk, again.

.

He took a deep breath before he stepped inside. He finally decided to go, not because he wanted to break the ice with Ian, only because he wanted to give Blaine a hard time. Blaine was sitting alone and he was checking the window to see if Kurt was coming. Cool, he thought, he didn't see me so I have couple of minutes to watch him. With the sunshine on his face, his eyes were so green, his curls looked adorable and Kurt remembered why he was calling him "_**dreamy**_".

He was wearing a t-shirt and it made him realize Blaine has been working out lately. He didn't want to remember what was under that shirt- because the thought of Blaine-_ or that night _made him shiver.

Blaine finally saw him and smiled- but it took him just seconds to return to his old serious-like-a-serial-killer face like what he did was wrong.

"I never thought you would come." He said, pointing the chair. "You know that means a lot to me, right?"

Kurt pretended like he didn't hear the last question and smiled,

"Well, here I am. Where is Ian?"

"He is buying us coffees. Do you want one? What was it again, Grande nonfat mocha?

"Oh, you know my coffee order."

Blaine's smile froze on his face and he looked away. They didn't talk for a while and it was annoying Kurt to see Blaine checking if Ian was coming or not every three-seconds.

"Well, it seems like it's taking him a lot more time than excepted."

Kurt hold the urge of rolling his eyes. It was his decision to come here, after all. Instead, he tried to diffuse the tension a bit after he saw a girl with pamphlets that say "Vote for Lisa".

"They are making a prom such a big deal every year. I didn't make it a big deal when I, turned out to be the prom queen. Jeez, it was such a pain in the ass."

Blaine knitted his brows and pulled that stupid face, again.

"Kurt, don't do this. Just don't."

"What?"

He checked Ian again and turned to Kurt,

"**This.** Talking about old stuff and pretending like it's nothing."

"Oh my God Blaine, I can't believe you. I wasn't talking about "**our old memories**" or whatsoever, I was just _**talking. **_You know what, maybe that wasn't a good idea after all."

Kurt was so angry, but at himself. Why didn't he think this through? Why didn't he just think before acting or I don't know- saying something?

"A medium drip for y- _**Oh**_, hi, Kurt."

Kurt wanted to kill himself because if he were a little bit faster, he could have left. He mouthed "hi" and forced a smile.

Ian looked so uncomfortable and he was looking at Blaine as if he wanted an explanation.

"I wanted you guys to meet, properly."

Ian smiled but it was more like a "we'll-talk-about-this-later" smile.

"Eh well then, I'm Ian.** I'm Blaine's boyfriend. **I like to be friends with people and ugh, I don't know, I like the color blue."

Kurt wanted to puke. He was stupid, stupid, stupid for coming here.

Blaine sighed, but, well, how to put in an approviate way- no there was none. The thing was, the way Blaine sighed had a lot similarities with his _sex voice_. Now, that was depressing. More than being a pervert, Kurt was a lil' uncomfortable too.

"What about you, Kurt?" asked Ian, he was nothing like how he was yesterday. He wasn't that "over-friendly, puppy-like" Ian. He was challenging Kurt. That was obvious and also stupid. Ian probably didn't know how they broke up. (If you call that a break-up, of course) If he knew it, he would be acting differently. Because he would have known that he already won over Kurt.

"Uh, well, let me see. I guess I like fashion- and kilts. I also love making weird jokes about working at the bottom of a coal mine."

Blaine giggled even though the thing Kurt said was somehow connected to their past. Kurt was still surprised with the fact that not only him, Blaine also remembered those things.

"So, how's this working out for you Blaine? Enough?" Ian said, it was more than obvious he was angry now.

"I'm sorry if this is weird. God, I still don't know what I'm doing. The break up we had with Kurt was a nasty one, indeed. I just, I just needed him to meet you so that you guys can be a little more comfortable around each other."

"Well, it's not working out."

Was this guy actually getting annoying and annoying every second?"

Blaine wasn't paying that much attention to Kurt and that made him more angry.

"So that we met, I'm just gonna go. I was doing a favor, anyway."

Kurt stood up and gave them a wave but Blaine grabbed his arm, again.

"No, you know you don't have to."

Kurt took his arm back and looked at Blaine.

"And I also know that what I'm doing right know is actually something someone who has no dignity would do. We can pretend like we broke up but now that I realize I can't deny the fact that you ran away. Sorry, Blaine. I don't think I can do this, be friends with you or your boyfriend. I tried despite everything and I can't."

He, again, left them alone and went outside.

Only now, he was feeling relieved and he was happy to see what it was like to have the old, puppy Blaine back in his life. But he also knew that if they don't do the talk about Blaine running away, Kurt's life was going to be so miserable.

Well.

_Why did he feel like he just win something, anyway?_

**Author's Note: **I know it's so stupid to point this out over and over again in every chapter I just need you guys to pretend like you don't see all the spelling/grammar mistakes in the story. I still need more reviews. Please, please review. It doesn't matter if it says something good or not, I just need them to develop my writing.

Thanks again ^^


	4. clumsy porcelain swallows his pride

Idol was on, Kurt was alone and he was eating Ben&Jerry's _Chunky Monkey. _Why _Chunky Monkey _of all options, he thought. Dad should have known _Strawberry Cheesecake _was my favorite. Well, it didn't matter actually. _Chunky Monkey _or _Clumsy Porcelain, _it didn't help the fact that Kurt was **still **alone, watching that girl screw _On My Own _up. Why, why on earth did she choose a Broadway song when it was obvious her voice wasn't strong enough? Kurt sniffed. He realized he missed Rachel, Finn and Mercedes. He missed Mercedes a lot. He missed to talk about Idol and criticize everyone on the show with Mercedes. He missed _everyone. _Even Santana. Nonetheless, when she confessed she was lesbian, Kurt's feelings changed towards her. He_ knew_ what she's been through all this time. He could call them, you know, ask them how they were doing but for some reason it wasn't right. He knew they all have new lifes, new friends and they followed their dreams. Kurt was going to do so, if he could just graduate from that hell. _Oh, he was so miserable he didn't care about how many _**calories **_that ice cream was. _

Blaine wasn't calling. Blaine wasn't looking at him in face anymore. Blaine was only there, in school but with Ian- doing flirty things to each other. It has been only 3 days after his storm out and he hoped that Blaine would finally come to the realization and apologize. But no, he didn't. Kurt was trying to avoid them during school time but it was obvious that Ian was incredibly happy with the result so even though Kurt tried hard, Ian was alwyas finding a way to show Kurt he **owned **Blaine. Blaine was Kurt's, you know. He was_ his_, once.

_ Blaine took his hands and made him sit on his bed. _

_ "Kurt Hummel, thank you for welcoming me to your room."_

_ Kurt giggled, he loved it when Blaine was such a puppy. _

_ "Blaine Anderson, you know you've been here before." He said, smiling._

_ Blaine made a serious face and held Kurt's hands and pulled himself closer to the taller boy._

_ "But, this is different."_

_ Kurt __**knew **__why Blaine said this and where he was going with this sentence, he felt weak, he __**wanted **__Blaine with all his body but he was... He was unexperienced. He was afraid of everything about sex and what's more, he was afraid that he would let Blaine down._

_ "Yeah, this is... yeah." He said. He hoped the uneasiness in his voice was undiscoverable._

_ "Do you- Are you sure you want __**this?**__" Blaine asked, almost whispering. _

_ Kurt's heart was racing, he felt Blaine squeezing his hand with a nervous smile on his face. He was as afraid as Kurt was. He was afraid of the answer, what it might be._

_ "I- Yeah, I want it. I want- I want y-you." _

_ Kurt could see Blaine's face brightening with happiness. Blaine put one of his hand on Kurt's hip and pulled him even closer. Kurt couldn't believe __**this **__was happening. He, of all people in the world, was in a bed with the most dreamy guy in the entire world, getting ready to have... sex. Whenever Blaine touched him Kurt felt like his skin (even under a t-shirt or five t-shirts whatsoever) was on fire. He knew that Blaine was his boyfriend, __**his**__ boyfriend but still... _

_ Blaine smiled and put his hand on Kurt's chin, making him look at him directly in the eye. Kurt was trying to avoid the eye contact because he was blushing with the thought of what they will be doing like in minutes. _

_ "You can't want me. You already have me. You always had. I'm __**yours **__and I'm planning on remain like that."_

_ He leaned down and kissed Kurt on the lips, it wasn't a passionate kiss but Kurt was sure his heart skipped a beat._

_ "I freaking love you, Kurt. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for- thank you for being with me. Thank you for everything, Kurt. I am the most luckiest person in the world. I love you. God, I love you."_

Kurt sat in the couch, his eyes red from crying, his chest tightened. He took a deep breath as he let memories of Blaine come in, desperately trying to find out what could possibly went wrong.

Apart from their first sex (or what happened before their first sex) there was their _last _sex. And thinking about it, Kurt was coming to the realization that there was something wrong with that one except that it was the best sex they've ever had.

_Kurt was panting. __**Oh, God, things Blaine did with his mouth. **__He was already hard and he was too busy going mad with pleasure to feel embarrassed by the fact that they were on Blaine's bed, naked and making out. They had sex lots of times by now, I mean like __**lots of times **__but still Kurt would feel embarrassed for some reason. Well, not today, obviously._

_ He pulled Blaine's hair as Blaine sucked his nipples._

_ "Oh, Blaine. _Oh, GOD." _He almost screamed. Blaine wasn't talking, he was just murmuring something as he was discovering Kurt's body, kissing- licking every spot of Kurt's body. Blaine took Kurt's hands and hold them, not stopping at any point. He was licking Kurt's belly button and he was still holding Kurt's hands with his one hand- making Kurt unable to move. Kurt let out a groan, he __**wanted to move, **__he wanted to touch Blaine, he wanted to make him feel as good as he was making him._

_ "Blaine, oh- G-god, just let me- oh- Blaine let me m-move. I want- I want to feel y-you." _

_ He said, couldn't breathe properly. Blaine didn't answer, he was too busy with the __**things **__he was doing with his tongue. Still holding Kurt's hands he reached to Kurt's hardness. He grabbed it with his free hand and started to lick it. Kurt was whimpering, groaning, screaming, begging Blaine to let his hands go. The sucking, it didn't last so long, though. Weirdly, Blaine was touching every spot of his body, kissing all the places where he touched, __**smelling **__Kurt's body._

_ Kurt couldn't help letting a deep moan but there was something wrong, he felt it. _

_ "Blaine, B-Blaine, s-stop. Wh- what is the deal? Why- oh- __**OH."**_

_ Kurt struggled a bit and then Blaine realized that he had to let Kurt's hands go. _

_ Kurt, with Blaine on the top, was angry. He didn't know what was going on and he loved when Blaine took the control but wow, that was just- that was just a little too much. Blaine wasn't- he wasn't like that. Not that he didn't like it but he would love to get an explanation. _

_ Blaine sighed and lay down beside Kurt. Looking at him in the eyes, pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching each other with no spaces between. Kurt could feel Blaine's hardness on his stomach and considering Kurt's was harder than ever, he thought Blaine felt his too. Blaine, with this weird expression on his face, gave him a half smile._

_ "I need to remember, Kurt." He said in a deep voice. He put his hands around Kurt's bare, porcelain skin and pressed his forehead against Kurt's. _

_ "I need to remember what you __**feel like**__. I need to remember the smell of your body, your eyes. This skin, that feeling I get whenever I touch you." He touched Kurt's chin and kissed him on the lips._

_ "Your lips, your taste. Everything- everything about you is so precious. I can't let them go just like that. I __**have**__ to remember how your face looks like when you blush" He let the back of his hand slide down Kurt's body, stopping at his hips. Kurt blushed with the strength of the words, the way the words made him feel._

_ "I love you so much that the sentence 'I love you' or its any other meanings in other languages can't be enough. But I love you, I love you, I love you, I lov..."_

_He continued whispering it as he kissed every spot on Kurt's head, body._

Kurt was so stupid. He was **so **stupid not to notice that was actually a good-bye sex. Or whatever they call it. He... ugh, he just couldn't believe himself. He was far too much fascinated by Blaine's words to understand why he was saying them. He again, sniffed and reached out for the remote. He turned the TV off and lay down, he was going to die alone. Die alone in this house because he was so desperate that he couldn't get out of Lima.

.

_ "Kurt... this was awesome." Blaine said, moving closer to Kurt and hugging him inside the bed. Their naked bodies touched each other and Kurt was blown away by the fact that his first sex was... with Blaine. He was with Blaine, in his room, laying down under sheets- hugging each other, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder. _

_ Kurt just nodded, he didn't know what to say or what to feel. It was his first sex and it went better than he ever imagined it. Blaine was so gentle and caring Kurt, well Kurt realized it didn't hurt too much._

_ Blaine took his hand, their fingers interlaced, he let out a sigh. It was more like a "I'm so happy" kind of sigh, if it weren't only Kurt's imagination. But everything was so dreamy, Kurt didn't think about it that much._

_ "Thank you." Blaine said. _

_ Kurt put one of his legs between Blaine's and smiled confusedly. _

_ "Why?" He asked, kissing Blaine's neck, he then placed his head on Blaine's shoulder again._

_"I may be acting all cool about it but well, Kurt, that was __**my **__first sex ever."_

_Kurt was surprised. He always knew Blaine wasn't a fan of talking about himself or his past. He was a closed book. But Kurt always thought... I mean, it was __**Blaine**__, right? And he was doing his job so perfectly that..._

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked finally, smiling with relief. So, he wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable, excited or self-conscious._

_ "I... don't know. I sometimes feel like..." He sighed heavily and he set his eyes on the ceiling, still holding Kurt's hand. _

_ "I feel like... I feel like I always have to be strong and... I-I feel like... You know, I have to act cool. Especially, a-around you. I didn't want- I don't know, I'm just... stupid like that."_

_ Blaine was blushing. Kurt chuckled. He grabbed Blaine's chin and made him look Kurt in the eyes. _

_ "You should know you __**never **__have to behave like this around me. __**Ever.**__ I love you just the way you are." _

_ Blaine gave him a shy smile and he grabbed Kurt's hips with his empty hand. _

"_When did I get so lucky? He asked placing his head on Kurt's chest. He started murmuring __**Teenage Dream.**_

_** "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on..."**__ His voice turned into a whisper, "I can sleep like this forever." He said, closing his eyes with the voices of Kurt's heartbeat, he started to sleep._

_ Kurt couldn't help the tears. It was so __**beautiful. **__That moment, Blaine, their hands, Blaine's head on his chest, the fact that Blaine was sleeping on his chest actually, their naked bodies touching each other, the sounds Blaine made while sleeping... Everything was just like he imagined his first sex to be. Even better. Kurt was a romantic person, yeah, he just couldn't help but sobbing just a little. He hugged his boyfriend before he closed his eyes too._

_._

That was it. Kurt had enough of that shit. He didn't want to see him in his dreams. The memories_. Fucking _memories of** him. **Of that night. It was... It was enough already! Kurt shook his head.

"No." He said out loud. "No, this whole break up thing is just **bullshit. **_Utter bullshit." _

He has to give me an explanation now. He thought. He has to give me an explanation right now. He took his cell phone with shaking hands, he was in a rage. It was fucking 3 am. He didn't care. He found Blaine's _home _number since he wasn't using his old phone. He dialed it and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

Sleepy Blaine. Great.

"Get your ass to my place. Now." Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, is it y-"

"Yeah, it is me. Now either you come here or I'll come there but I presume that you were too busy fucking your boyfriend at night so he is probably there. I'm thoughtful like that."

Blaine didn't answer for a while. He exhaled slowly and answered Kurt with a whisper:

"Kurt, I don't get it, is there something wron-"

"Okay, Anderson. Are you coming or do you want _me _to come?"

"I-I'm coming."

Blaine hung up the phone and Kurt realized what he has done. Blaine was coming. He was coming to Kurt's house and Kurt didn't even make his mind about what he was going to say. Shit, he thought. SHIT.

.

The door bell rang. Kurt was just sitting on the sofa. He decided not to prepare for Blaine. He just put the ice cream back into the fridge.

He opened the door and let Blaine in. Blaine looked like he was exhausted and his hair was a mess but it also looked sexy, you know.

"I am here, wh- what's wrong?" He said, he was panting. Kurt predicted that he was just worried because he could see Blaine's car.

"Why did you leave?" Kurt asked, making his way back to the living room and sitting on the sofa, he didn't mind what Blaine thought.

"I- what?" Blaine asked, from somewhere behind Kurt. Kurt could hear his foot steps and he saw Blaine, he was standing in front of the sofa, looking at Kurt.

"Why did you leave me, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Avoiding the lump in his throat.

Blaine blinked and sat down, not so near Kurt but they were sitting on the same sofa, come on. Blaine was seriously tired, Kurt could see it. Maybe they were actually fucking all night, he wondered.

"Kurt, this isn't the right time for this." He said, Kurt thought his voice twitched but it was probably from not sleeping well. Kurt _knew_ Blaine liked to sleep a lot. He was a puppy, right? He would sing and dance and run around everywhere but at night he would be happy to finally sleep, a bit, at least.

"I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. It's so fucking hard. I keep remembering **that night** and how you were to me and _fuck_ Blaine, I can't think of anything that caused this."

Blaine stood there for a while, with no emotion on his face. Kurt knew that Blaine understood what night he was talking about.

"It just didn't work out, Kurt." He said, his voice still twitching a bit.

"_Oh, really?_ So_ why_ didn't you tell me so then? You know, maybe before you left me with no explanations?"

Kurt wasn't going to cry. **It just didn't work out? **Kiss my ass, Anderson, I need more than that.

"Kurt... Kurt, I moved on and I don't want to talk about this."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing now.

"You didn't move on, Blaine. You_ fucking _ran away."

Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Do we have to talk about this at 3.30 am?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah."

"You don't love me anymore, right? You will let it go in time, you know that, Kurt. You are more than that."

What. the. fuck. This can't be Blaine, he thought. Is this a dream or...?

"Kurt, don't tell me you sti-?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" He shouted. "What did you think Blaine? I was- I _am_ a fucking romantic person. And you were my first boyfriend. You were my first kiss that I cared of. You were the first person I had sex with! You were with me at my Junior Prom, you were my first public date ever. You were the one who gave me the courage to face up to people and be who I am no matter were the first person to whom I opened myself with no fear. You meant a lot to me, Blaine Anderson. More than you can imagine. And you left me. With no explanations. In Lima, Ohio. All alone. I-I was-You broke me into pieces. You made me feel like I was just a piece of shit. Nothing. You-just-..."

He felt the tears on his cheek. He didn't even look at Blaine after he talked. He was... he was feeling the same sick feeling that he got when he learned Blaine transferred to another school. He couldn't bear it anymore. _Strong, huh? _He wasn't strong at all.

"Kurt- don't. Don't c-cry. Don't. Please." Blaine's voice was shaking. Kurt turned his face towards him and saw Blaine was crying too. He didn't know how to interpret it so he just let it go. He cried like a baby, watching Blaine do the same.

"Hold me" Kurt said. Moving closer to Blaine.

"W-what?" Blaine asked, he was trying to wipe the tears off.

"Hold me and let's sleep together." Kurt said. He didn't think it was an inappropriate thing to ask for. It just felt like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Blaine looked at his face for a while and then he nodded slightly.

He put his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer, placing Kurt's head on his chest. He grabbed the blanket that was on the sofa (because Kurt was planning on sleeping here and eating ice cream just 20 minutes or so ago) and put it on Kurt and himself.

Kurt closed his eyes and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He said.

Blaine pulled himself closer and sniffed.

"It's unbearable, Blaine." Kurt said, sobbing. Blaine patted his head and told him to "sleep."

Kurt did so. In his arms, he slept.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys will like this. Please review! P L E A S E. I'm so sad by the fact that I won't be going to the Glee Live Tour so all I have is this. (I guess) Sorry about my English, again! But I'm trying hard! Also I suck at finding chapter names and yeah they are cheesy but I can't help it.


	5. you're mine, blaine

The sun was rising. He could feel the sunshine on his face as he slowly opened his eyes. He was sinfully comfortable here, with the sunshine peeking through the window and that familiar hand wrapped around his body- Oh my god, with the realization of what was happening he barely stopped himself from jumping off the bed. Right, he remembered. Last night he lost his temper and called him, uh, and he shamelessly asked- no, commanded him to stay there and hold him. But hey, there he was, his hands around Kurt's body, Kurt's head and half of Kurt's body on his chest... Everything seemed right. He was inhaling and exhaling slowly, his chest moving with Kurt's body. Well, it felt warm. _I could die here, _he smiled, _it's heavenly good in here. _

For the record, he wasn't all mad, Blaine didn't go. He could have go, he thought, but he didn't. He stayed with Kurt all night. Kurt tightened his hand on Blaine's waist and pulled himself closer to the shorter boy. He smelled him and he closed his eyes. _I can sleep forever, _he was thinking to himself... then, he felt Blaine moving. No, actually, Blaine was _trying _to move and he couldn't. Blaine stopped moving and stood still for a while. Well, Kurt was the reason to that and he _knew _the reason why Blaine stopped moving was because he didn't want to wake Kurt up so Kurt stood up and gave him space to stretch. He could have tortured him by pretending like he was sleeping but he didn't, you know, he was a good person.

"Good morning," Kurt whispered. He wasn't really looking for a response, he wasn't even sure that Blaine wanted to wish him a good morning anymore so he just said it, with a smile on his face. Blaine rubbed his eyes and looked around as if he tried to remember why he was there. Then, he saw Kurt right behind him and he smiled,

"Your skin looks _wonderful _in the sunlight." Blaine said.

Kurt didn't even blush. He just waited for that awkward silence he knew was coming. He recalled a memory from old times. He smiled at Blaine unconsciously. They weren't talking and it was comforting. The silence. You know, let the unspoken words to their job. An eye connection, a smile, maybe, let them do their job. Blaine returned Kurt's smile with a nervous one. It was rather an uncomfortable one, actually.

Then, all of a sudden, Blaine broke the silence. His voice was still sleepy.

"Should I be going then?" He asked. That sounded so _wrong _and _funny _at the same time. Blaine was telling him- no, Blaine was asking for a _**permission **_to go. Kurt broke their eye contact and concentrated on the coffee table. Wow, that was going to be hard.

"You can stay if you want to," He said, his voice was nowhere near confidence. After he said it, he literally felt his words hanging up on air. Like, _seriously. _He started to play with the blanket Blaine put on him before going to sleep, avoiding any possible eye contact.

"I- I don't kn-... _**He **_probably is going nuts now."

He had a boyfriend. Like Kurt didn't know it. He is in _his _house now. Yeah. Right. Kurt could cope with that.

"You- y-y-you're mine Blaine," he started talking, his voice was twitching and was high-pitched than usual, his eyes were teary "You **are** mine."

There it goes. He thought.

_Please say that I'm yours too, please say that I'm yours too, please say that I'm yours too, please say that I'm yours too, ple-_

"I better go, Kurt. See you around, I guess."

Blaine almost run towards the door and made his way out.

Kurt couldn't- he just couldn't hold it anymore. He started to cry convulsively, he started to whimper, he didn't exactly know how loud he was crying but he put the blanket on his mouth to stop the sounds. His chest was getting heavier and heavier. He put his hand on his heart- that's how it feels like then, he thought, that's how it feels like when you swallow your pride and let somebody rip your heart out. That's how it feels like to let someone break your heart into pieces, rip your soul out.

.

Blaine was dizzy as hell, he had to lean against the house's door to get himself together. He slowly sat down on the floor and put his shaking hands on his head.

_You're mine, Blaine. You are mine._

His voice was echoing in his head. He shook his head and tried to stay still. Just when he thought he pulled himself together, he heard his sounds. He was crying. He was freaking crying. Out loud. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought he was getting an heart attack.

_You're mine, Blaine. You are mine._

**I shouldn't have come here.** He thought. **I must have said that I couldn't sleep with him.**

.

Ian was pacing the floor. He was waiting for hours, where was he now? No, actually, he **knew** where he was. The last number that called Blaine's house was _Hummels. _So, that was why he practically jumped on Blaine as soon as he came into the room.

"Where were you?" He shouted at his boyfriend whom looked like he has just seen a ghost.

"At Kurt's place." He let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed. He covered his face with his hands.

"Hmm, so did you guys have a make up sex or...?"

Blaine shook his head in denial. Ian was getting angrier with Blaine's every move.

"So what? Did he try to seduce you? God, has he even got a self-respect?"

Blaine finally looked up and answered the question with a low voice.

"No. No,_ of course_ not. He is not like that."

Ian shouted at Blaine, his mouth wide open as if what he just heard was the most shocking thing.

"Look, Blaine. Here's what's gonna go down. I'm going to pretend like I don't- I didn't learn about this. And whatever happened between you two, it won't _ever _happen again. Maybe I need to tell him to fuck off. Maybe he needs to be reminded that you are **taken.**"

"Okay, I'm not- I won't."

Ian sat down near Blaine and put his hand around Blaine's waist.

"You're mine, Blaine." He said.

.

"_Kurt, you alright there? Your voice sounds different."_

Well, Kurt thought, that's because it is not the perfect time to call. I've been crying all day and I haven't used my voice since he left.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Excellent. How is everything over there?"

"_It's wonderful. Listen, Carole wants to stay for a couple of days more. Maybe even a week. But that means you'll be alone for two da-"_

"No, dad, do as she says. I'm OK, seriously. You go have fun."

He heard his father mumbling to himself.

"_I guess it won't hurt to stay here, we want to look around."_

"And you will be driving?" Kurt knew his voice sounded angry but that was because he was furious.

"_Chill, Kurt. Finn and Rachel will join us. He will drive."_

Kurt exhaled loudly.

"_So, you sure you will be okay?" _ His father asked one more time, Kurt glanced at the wet blanket. His eyes were still moist with tears.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be. Have fun. I love you."

"_I- me too, Kurt. You have fun too, kid."_

Kurt squeezed the blanket, maybe he should have told him he was so lonely and he needed him here.

.

_They were laying down on Blaine's bed, cuddling. Blaine put his nose on Kurt's neck. _

"_You smell so good, why do you smell so good?"_

"_I don't know" Kurt murmured, kissing Blaine on the neck._

_Blaine cupped Kurt's head and gave him a soft kiss._

"_Can I keep you forever?" He asked._

_Kurt leaned down for another kiss._

"_Yes- yes, you can." He said._

_._

"And Jess, you can do a solo."

Kurt was too tired to do this but still, Glee Club was his duty.

Jessica nodded and applauded herself.

"You should sing with us!"

"Yeah, maybe I should."

They smiled at Kurt, they knew he weren't singing anything for a long, long time.

"Hummel, a word." Someone behind Kurt shouted at Kurt. Kurt turned around and followed him outside the choir room.

"Well?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well?** Well! **I think you know what this is about. "

Of course Kurt knew what was the deal. It was fun to play with him like that though.

"I do not want you near Blaine again."

Kurt looked back at the choir room and saw all the kids were watching them but they kindly tried to look like they weren't interested at all.

"Ian, really, I don't get into fights over... _people. _That's not my thing."

"So, don't do things that will cause a fight. Okay?" Boy hissed angrily.

Kurt realized that Ian was right. What he did wasn't so right and even if it were right for Kurt- Kurt would have done the very same thing if someone do this with Blaine. So, he really couldn't blame him. Call him a dreamer, a loser or... _Rachel Berry _but he was sure that Blaine was still _**his **_somehow. And he didn't think that it was Ian's business to do.

Ian was still waiting for an answer, obviously. Maybe for a slight nod of agreement. Despite the fact that Kurt knew what he was going to do was utterly shit, he didn't answer his question, instead he murmured something like "_See you later_," and he returned to the choir room.

What he did- what he was doing was wrong but it didn't matter.

.

The exact thing that happened to him two days ago was happening all over again. Only, he was in Lima Bean and drinking his coffee at the table he always sits, studying people.

That boy in blue, for example. He was looking around nervously and he was checking his phone. Probably he was waiting for his date. There were a couple flirting with each other on the coffee line and the girl behind them was disturbed by their behaviors. And there was that boy with brown curly hair and brown eyes... and he was coming towards... Kurt? Kurt felt blood rushing to his face.

"Hey!" He said in an overly-excited voice. "Mind if I sit down?"

Kurt shook his head and watched him as he sat down.

"I'm not a rapist, I swear" He said, laughing, "I just wanted to meet you."

Kurt gave him a questioning look. What was that now?

"Look, truth is, I come here a lot. And I started coming here more often like for a year because I saw you here. You know, in this table. You were always there, alone... You caught my attention. Now, today, I see you while I was walking outside and I was like screw this shit, this is a sign for me to meet him. This gotta be a sign." He sighed. "I know it sounds weird. I'm Aaron and I'm... gay. So... Ugh, I don't know if you are too. No one in Ohio, boys, I mean, they don't dress up like you. You are like... Your clothes are amazing. Oh my god, I maybe am making a fool of myself but who cares? Can I just have your name?"

Kurt laughed. This was creepy. But sweet. And let's face it, the boy was cute.

"It's Kurt. And you are right about the boys in Ohio. They don't know how to dress up."

"Or remain being fabulous while doing so."

Kurt blushed. This was inappropriate somehow but Jesus, he had dimples.

"Are... you?"

"Yes, I am." Kurt said, laughing.

"I'm so glad then" He said, he gave Kurt a pleasant smile.

"That's so weird." Kurt couldn't help but say it. "Why are you even doing this?"

"Because you are cute, _Kurt._ And I'm a little bit weird but that's not the main reason."

Kurt hesitated for a moment. It was weird you know, sitting with a stranger and listening to him compliment Kurt. But it felt good. Like, so good. Somebody was watching him for over a year and trying to pluck up the courage to talk to him. It was creepy but again, it was cute. Also, he wasn't saying nice things about Kurt because he **pitied **him, it was because he _liked _him.

"Look Kurt, oh my god, what a lovely name you have. I always thought it would be Clive or something. Because I'm unlucky. I hate the name Clive, god, I hate it. But Kurt. It's a wonderful name. Kurt. Kurt is almost perfect. I'm loving your name s- God, I talked to much. I can't stop it. Sorry. I have to meet my friends, as I said I saw you in here and came in. But wow, I did this. I _met _you. Wow. That's like_ so cool." _He picked out a pen and a paper from his pocket and started to write down his number. "Look, this is my number. Go on a date with me, will you? Call me and I'll ask you properly. Maybe I should call you. But no, you call me because that way I can be sure you'll say yes for sure. And and, oh, I will probably freak you out but... hey, who cares, **I met you.**"

Kurt laughed hysterically. It sounded so stupid and unreal. Oh, he haven't laughed like this for a long time.

"No, you won't freak me out at all. I would love to go on a date with you."

He smiled warmly in return and stood up. "Okay, okay, fantastic. Thank you. Now, I gotta run. Thank you. Bye."

While he was making his way out he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt.

Kurt was flattered, you know. He never thought somebody would make him feel... feel like he was _wanted _again. But there he was, not only he did do that he also made Kurt laugh. And also, he never thought about Blaine while talking to him. Not even for a brief second. It felt so good. It felt so damn good. It felt good to know he was in somebody's mind right now, somebody liked him. He felt like he belonged to somewhere, somehow.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this, I love you all! I changed the titles of the chapters because they annoyed me for some reason. I know these are no good either but at least I'm more comfortable now. Please review! Thank you. 


	6. part of my chemistry,it's this jealousy

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

Date was wonderful, if Kurt was the right person to criticize it, of course. It was lovely; Aaron was fun and cute-well, until then. Suddenly he was dead serious, Kurt tried to ignore the bad feeling and nodded.

"I know I have no right to ask this because this is our first date...but, I need to know if this will _go _anywhere. I mean... I told you that I started coming here more often after I spotted you, right? Not that I was your stalker but, uhm, I was there when you yelled at the guy with lovely green eyes. I was also there when you stormed out, crying. And I need to know if you can... I mean if there is not a possibility that we will be _something..._"

His voice faded and he looked away. That was weird. Not like it was like, _bad _weird but it was still weird. Yeah, he was flattered at the first time but thinking that somebody has been watching him all that time... Especially while he was yelling at Blaine or while he was shoving Ian's hand off his arm. He had a point, anyway. He needed to know. _Of course._

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked it. Sorry, I mean, I know it's _none of m-_"

"No." Kurt said, finally. Aaron looked at his face, shocked.

"I mean, no. No need for you to be sorry. I-I'm-... Okay, let me get one thing clear, Aaron. You are the first person I'm dating after..._him_."

"Oh, that's a plus." He chuckled nervously.

"But, it is." Kurt smiled at the boy. "Anyway, you need to know that I'm _adjusting. _Yeah, that's more likely. I'm adjusting and I'm enjoying it. I can't say if this will go somewhere or not but let's, let's just live the moment now, huh?"

Aaron smiled again. Kurt couldn't read his expression. How could he? He only knew the guy for two days.

"Okay. Okay. Right. Let's just do it.** Okay.**"

.

"I heard that his parents are coming in two weeks. That means he will be lonely for two weeks. I hope he doesn't try to do something again, he pisses me off, you know? I'm not so convinced about this this time; thankfully, he is seeing some other guy... That's a relief that means he is finally getti-"

"What?" Okay, Blaine wasn't listening to him. You can't blame him. Ian talked too much sometimes. They were in Blaine's bed but they weren't cuddling or anything. Just like any other day, they were just laying down at other sides of the bed like they haven't just had sex. They would lie down and sleep eventually. Ian would be the one to talk, Blaine would prefer to listen. He didn't know how Ian was getting all these energy to talk this much after sex anyway but the boy liked to talk. Blaine knew he would prefer cuddling and smelling _his partner _and maybe spooning him then sleeping like they were one person in two bodies. He would prefer to listen to _his partner's _heartbeats before going to sleep... So yeah, what they had was different from what he had with _Kurt _but Blaine wanted to keep it that way.

"What do you mean by _what_?" Ian asked furiously. Oh, that was another thing about him. He was jealous and he was always in a rage when it was about Kurt. Okay, he can't blame him for that, right? Blaine chose not to answer the question. He knew what Ian was doing. He was testing Blaine. If Blaine were ever to ask: "_Is he seeing another guy_?" Ian would turn into a psychopath and would blame Blaine for everything he didn't do. So, he didn't answer the question, he waited for Ian's explanation.

"He is seeing another guy. Yeah. That's what I heard, whatever, it's better off that way you know? I don't trust him."

"Mhmm" Blaine murmured silently. "I think I'll sleep."

"Okay, I'm tired as hell. Anyway, honey, good night." He felt Ian's feet touching his'. That was Ian saying that he loved him. _By touching his feet. _How lovely.

_Who was this guy, even? Kurt was saying Blaine was his just a couple of days ago and now he was dating some guy?_

There is no guy, he thought, he just didn't come out of fucking nowhere right? There is no guy.

.

Things were _really _weird lately. First, whole Aaron thing was coming too much and it has only been a day since their first date. Aaron was weird and tense during the date after their _talk _about their possible _future. _Kurt wouldn't know if this was going somewhere from the very first date, right! Yeah maybe Aaron was right to ask it through before something happened but he didn't have to be _that_ serious about it. It gave Kurt's headaches all day and this was supposed to be his "_take-a-day-off-because-you-have-been-working-so-hard_" day. Yeah, Kurt had days like this. So what? Then, of course, a rumor was going around the whole school about how Kurt got himself a new boyfriend and how they were madly in love and stuff. The date was only a day ago and Kurt couldn't believe how this happened. Some boy who asked him out just a year ago sent him a message on _Facebook _that said, "I heard about your boyfriend, you turned me down once, saying that you weren't ready to date anyone but I guess you changed your mind, huh?"

And now, another déjà vu was happening and he had enough of them already. This brought some bad memories too, about just a couple of days ago. Blaine was in _his _house, he was standing near _his _sofa and he was staring at _his _face. Talk about weirdness.

"I wanted to apologize about... I left you like that. I couldn't think straight. It wasn't cool, I'm sorry."

Kurt patted the sofa and waited for Blaine to sit down.

"It's alright." He said. Even though it wasn't. Not at all. He left him all alone -again!- after he told him "he was _his_" and yeah, Kurt felt like shit. But Blaine was here and saying that he was sorry, he didn't want to cause any trouble. He looked at Blaine's face curiously, "But there is more, right?" He asked.

Blaine sat down silently and exhaled.

"Who is that Arran guy?"

Kurt giggled. "It's Aaron."

"It's the same."

"No, it's not."

"Well, it sounds like it's the same."

They looked at each other and shared a smile. They didn't laugh or anything but Kurt knew things started to change between them. Not like Blaine was trying to get him back but they were more comfortable around each other now.

"So, yeah, what about him?" Kurt asked.

"Well... _Who is he_?" Blaine looked at Kurt's laptop on the table. His Facebook page was still open and that guy's message was still visible. Amazing.

"He is a guy I met in_ Lima Bean_." He said, closing his laptop's screen. He used the name _on purpose, _he didn't wanted to say that it was a **coffee house, **he specifically wanted to point out it was _Lima Bean. _He was winning already. Blaine's face was changing to something...unreadable.

"You...like...you _just_ met him, you didn't know him from_ before_?"

"That's the way to make new friends, Blaine. And, _he_ met _me. _He is nice, he said he was watching me for over a year and trying to pluck up the cour-"

"Woah, woah, what?"

"You heard me." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, I really wish I didn't."

"What is the deal?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide open, what was wrong with Blaine anyway?

"It's that...it sounds like you are dating...your stalker?"

Kurt was angry so he couldn't talk for a while. Oh, he hated moments like this so much.

"He is _not _a maniac or a stalker or anything you are accusing him of. And why did I tell you to make you feel that way? Maybe _you are_ my stalker." He finally said.

"What is his surname, Kurt?" Blaine asked, he sounded angry for some reason.

"I...don't know." Kurt slowly admitted the defeat.

"What do you know about him?" Blaine slapped.

"I...I know he is 18 and he goes to... I don't know which school he goes to... But he is nice. We barely talked about him... It was... Oh, God, why am I even explaining this to you?"

Blaine sighed and looked at the television's blank screen.

"I wanted to know." He said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to sound more relaxed but he couldn't because he was so angry and it was coming too much already.

"_I am not yours to keep, Blaine."_

He heard Blaine gasp. Kurt wasn't sure that saying it was a good idea to say such a thing. Because he wasn't sure Blaine had this kind of thought in his head.

"I know, that wasn't the reason."

"Yeah? What was it, then?" Kurt asked, okay, it hurt his pride a bit. So what?

"I wanted to learn who you were seeing. As it turns out, I'm right. You are just too naive to understand it but he is probably a psychop-"

"I changed, Blaine. I'm not the same Kurt you left in Lima."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I can see that. But sadly, that doesn't mean you are not naive. You are."

"I am naive or not, it certainly doesn't change the fact that it's none of your business _anymore._"

Blaine put his hands in the air and smiled.

"Fair enough."

Kurt smiled and Blaine returned his smile with a bittersweet one.

"So?" Kurt asked, taking a big breath.

"So...I better go, right?" Blaine stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay."

"Ok-ay. You better be careful around that Arran guy. I just have a bad feeling, you know."

Kurt smiled again, "It's Aaron."

"Take care, Kurt." Blaine said and walked away.

Kurt couldn't help but smile after he left.

.

"_I love you."_

_Kurt laughed in return. "Stop saying that" He said while laughing. Blaine took Kurt's hand and put it on his chest where Kurt could feel his heart beatings._

"_I mean it. I love you. You need to be reminded how much you are loved."_

_Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, the boy he loved the most in the entire world. The boy he wanted to live rest of his life with. They were still in high school, however Kurt knew Blaine was __**the one. **_

"_Thank you." He said, he wasn't that good with words when it was Blaine. _

_He looked at the sky above them. They were at Dalton Academy's garden and they were watching the stars. It was nighttime and nobody was around because they had to stay in the dorms. Even though they went to McKinley, they were still coming here. Because this was the place where it all started. Wes was helping them get in and after everyone was in their dorms, they would lie on the grass and watch the stars. With Blaine beside him it was the best part of his day._

"_Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked, almost a whisper._

_Kurt smiled and cupped his boyfriend's head; he pulled him closer and kissed him. _

"_You don't have to ask it," He laughed._

_Blaine reached over and caressed Kurt's cheek. _

"_I am so lucky."_

_Kurt nodded. He was about to cry. He loved Blaine so much he sometimes felt his heart was going to break into two. _

"_No, Kurt, I am really, really lucky. I am so damn lucky. I can't believe how you picked me. I don't want to think what would have happened if I didn't realize that I was __**totally, madly **__in love with you- if I didn't come and tell you how I felt. What would have happened if you felt in love with another guy? Oh my god, that would __**kill **__me, Kurt. That would be my end. I can't stand the idea of you and another __**person**__. You belong with me. You are my __**Sally.**__"_

_Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's reference. _

"_I can't do it with a person that isn't you." He said._

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me that long to post this and I know not a lot happens in this episode but I had exams and no muse, sadly that's all I could do for this episode. But I promise I'll update soon and this time it'll be good. Thank you for reading this, I hope you can _understand _my English and what I'm trying to say. Thank you again, please review.


	7. break a leg

_Kurt closed his eyes._

"_I am so excited about this, Blaine", he said while taking Blaine's hand, interlacing their fingers together. _

_Blaine nodded and placed his head on Kurt's chest._

"_I can't believe Finn agreed to go with Rachel. You know why Rachel asked Finn in first place? Because of me! Because I told sometimes she doesn't have to choose between love and career. I also told him you were on board as well. Why not Finn?" _

"_Yeah, of course, great" Blaine murmured in somewhere between Kurt's neck. Kurt shoved his boyfriend's head off his neck._

"_No, Blaine, this is serious. You are trying to change the subject whenever this comes up. What's wrong? Did you change your mind?"_

_Blaine sighed and held Kurt's hand stronger._

_"Nothing has changed. I- Kurt, maybe it's early to talk about future."_

_Kurt was tense all of a sudden. He wanted to let go of Blaine's hand but he couldn't do it because he didn't want to seem like he was overreacting._

_"I don't understand it." Just great, his voice was twitching. He wanted to cry. He was acting like a big baby. But who cared? He really wanted to talk about their future. That was the right time. Every time was the right time. He wanted to talk about their future house in NY or the adventures they were going to have at college, he wanted to talk about their wedding and their first adopted kids. He wanted to talk about everything, everything that involves their future, __**together. **_

_"Kurt, no, don't pull that face now. It's just a little bit confusing for me." Blaine said, taking Kurt's other hand with his free hand._

_"I don't understand it" Kurt said again, murmuring. _

_Blaine smiled at him and kissed Kurt on the lips. _

_"I'm confused, that's all." He said, trying to comfort his boyfriend._

_._

"Hey, Kurt, why the long face?" Aaron said after he put the coffees he bought for them on the table. It was their second date and still, Aaron was paying for the date.

Kurt gasped.

"Sorry, just recalling memories. Can you wait here, please? I really, really have to make a call."

.

_Kurt turned the television off and with a twitching voice, he said the one thing he was avoiding since their last talk about future. _

_"If I would ever marry..." He stopped. Blaine studied his boyfriend. He knew Kurt was dying talk about their future but he was afraid… of letting Kurt down. And many other stuff too._

"_I want it to be in France. But it would probably be in Argentina or somewhere else it is legalized." _

_Don't be a douche bag, Blaine reminded himself. You broke his heart and you'll have to break one of bones of yours._

"_Mmmhm," he said coldly as possible. God dammit, is that the best you can do?_

_Kurt turned his head to the television, it was closed but still it was obvious that he just didn't want to look Blaine's direction._

"_Y-yeah," Kurt said he sounded angry and annoyed. He looked like he was considering something._

_Blaine gulped and he stared at the television._

_**Husbands.**_

_It was a brand new word. Blaine wasn't sure if he was scared or… He just didn't know what to do._

"_I'm gonna make a sandwich for myself, you want some?" Kurt asked, standing up._

"_That would be great, thanks" Blaine responded. He wanted to stab himself._

_._

"I'm not trying to push you but your parents aren't living here anymore and I think we are really going somewhere… serious. I think I want to be with you for the rest of… I'm not sure if I should say that but…"

Silence.

"Blaine? Hey?"

"Sorry, I have a lot in my mind. About that, Ian, I really have to talk to you."

.

"Hey, Rach."

"_Kurt, hey, how are you?" _

Kurt turned around to look at Aaron, he was drinking his coffee and he was trying not to look at Kurt's direction.

"Hi, Rachel I nee-"

"_Do you want to talk to Burt? Kurt, I'm so happy, everything is so great in he-"_

"Rach, Rach. Hey. I need to talk to you about Blaine."

Kurt heard Rachel gasp.

"_Blaine?"_ She said with her lowest voice.

"Yes, but look, you **can't** tell anyone about this. Especially Finn or dad."

"_Yeah, okay-"_ she stopped for a while like she was trying to make up her mind. _"What's-what's the deal?"_

"He is in town."

"_You're kidding!" _

"With a boy."

Kurt looked at Aaron again and walked through the door and went outside to talk more comfortable.

"_No!"_ Rachel yelled and Kurt swore she was pressing her hand to her mouth.

"Yeah, I know. I got used to it. Look, Rachel, I have to talk about NYU."

Rachel murmured something that Kurt couldn't understand.

"_What? I don't understand, Kurt, are you okay?" _

"Rachel, I am, don't worry about it. I just want to learn something."

"_What is it?"_ Rachel asked, it was obvious that she was worried but Kurt needed to talk to her about this so he didn't bother do comfort her.

"You know while we were dreaming about our future and everything and you said you and Blaine had a little talk about it. You never told me what was you guys talked about. I _need _to learn it now."

"_Oh, that? I can't- let me see, look, oh- it was about your relationship and your plans of moving in together and the collage but it was only small talk, you know. Nothing serious."_

Kurt rolled his eyes. That couldn't be a **small talk **subject, he thought.

"Just tell me where he was with this whole situation." He said finally, biting his lip and hoping that Rachel would understand the question and why Kurt was asking it.

"_I don't know. I guess he was just scared. But no, RIGHT!" _She shouted and lowered her voice again, _"Right, I remember now, he was scared but it was not good scared Kurt, not like a scared Finn. He told me that he was still thinking about stuff and considering things. But it didn't look like he was actually going to go for it so I decided not to tell you. After one or two months later, you guys broke up."_

Kurt looked around; whenever somebody said that **they broke up **he was feeling this pain in his chest that made him sick.

"_Kurt, I'm sorry. I don't think you should see him anymore. Avoid him as much as you can. He is no good f- oh hi Finn, I was just talking to Kurt."_

Kurt smiled at Rachel's reaction. She was a drama queen but Kurt loved it.

"Okay Rachel, thanks, I'll call again."

"_Just don't forget about what I said."_

"I won't. Say everyone hi."

Kurt closed his phone.

_I won't. _Yeah, right. He wasn't going to _forget _what she said but he wasn't going to _stop_ at any point either.

He went inside the café and sat down beside Aaron.

"Still recalling memories?" Aaron asked. His voice annoyed Kurt a bit. His voice sounded angry and jealous, all the things Kurt thought Aaron had no right to be.

"No, I was just reuniting with old friends… via phone." Kurt laughed nervously.

"That friend would be… who?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rachel." Kurt said, irritated.

"Oh, I thought it wa-"

"None of this is your business." Kurt said. Yeah, his voice was tense but he couldn't hold it.

Aaron, all of his face muscles tightened forced a smile.

"I know. Sorry. You are so fragile and I know you for a long time. I know you are wonderful. He doesn't deserve you."

Kurt looked as his coffee.

"No, Aaron. You don't know me. I don't- I don't care for how long you have been watching me, this is only our second date and you don't know me. Nor him. So please, please drop the subject or I'm gonna leave."

Aaron was shocked and looked sorry but god, something was bothering Kurt about this guy.

"Sorry, sorry, you are right. I'm just shutting the f up."

.

"_Any girlfriends?" Blaine's father asked him without looking at him in the face._

"_Dad you know-" Blaine started but he couldn't finish his sentence, he just eyed his younger sister Michelle. _

"_He is __**gay**__, dad" Michelle said, smiling at her brother. _

_Blaine returned the smile with a nervous one. _

"_No?" Blaine's father continued, tuning out his daughter's response. _

_Blaine shook his head and left the room. _

_There is this boy- he wanted to tell him. His name is Kurt and I love him so much I want to be with him forever and ever and ever. _

_Instead he made his way to his room, trying to ignore all the thoughts in his head._

_._

"_That makes no sense!"_

Blaine couldn't say his sister wasn't right. It didn't make sense and Blaine was a douche bag for doing it but who cares, he had to do what he had to do.

"I know, Michelle. I know. _I make no sense_."

"_You are the biggest jerk of all times, Blainers._"

Blaine smiled with relief, at least his sister wasn't **that **mad at him.

"_This is the most stupidest thing you have done so far. But, why?_" Blaine could feel the excitement in her sister's voice. He rolled his eyes; she was probably thinking of this as a TV show.

"**It's Kurt."** Blaine said, finally.

"_Noooo!_" She literally screamed.

"Yes."

She squeaked and giggled.

"_This is going to be real nice_." She said while giggling.

"So, what do you think?"

"_I think you are a bastard._"

Blaine smiled, "Above that?" he said at last.

"_Go break a leg, Blainers_."

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it so much! I think I **have **to write this: this is a Klaine story. I promise. The way I write is just kind of dramatic and weird, I guess that's all. Thank you for reading this, I'm sorry if this is short, I had exams and also my muse just ran away for some reason. Please, please leave your reviews – bad or good and once again I really need you to ignore my mistakes. Thanks again ^^


End file.
